confusion
by tk2111
Summary: existe situaciones complicadas que nos causan confusión las mas obvias son en el amor . las confusiones mas pequeñas en el amor se vuelven las mas grandes


Confusión, tristeza, odio, dolor todo esto y más sentía Kari en ese momento estaba llorando sentada en el parque recordando lo sucedido

FLASBACK

Kari se encontraba en el aula de clases después de el receso como todos los días estaba sentada esperando a que su compañero de pupitre llegara el, el chico más guapo y deseado de todo el colegio su querido mejor amigo Tk Takaishi y eso es todo lo que podía decir por ahora ya que ese era un día muy importante ese era el día en que se declararía a su mejor amigo a su querido Tk de pronto alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

Kamiya-dijo una chica de su mismo salón llamada Catalina una rubia que siempre había odiado ya que la trataba mal por el hecho de que Tk siempre estaba con ella

Que sucede-dijo Kari tratando de ser indiferente

Quería decirte que al fin después de tanto tiempo te he derrotado jaja-dijo Catalina despotamente

A que te refieres?-dijo Kari algo confundida

A que TK ya es mío –dijo Catalina

Que… a que.. te ..refieres-dijo Kari sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos

Me refiero a que Tk es mi novio-contesto Catalina

No …no eso ..eso ..es mentira –dijo Kari entre sollozos

Claro que es cierto sabes muy bien que cualquiera me elegiría a mi antes que a ti –dijo Catalina algo molesta

Kari no pudo soportarlo salió corriendo de ese lugar no le importo que aun faltara mucho para la hora de salida corrió hasta la entrada principal que por alguna razón estaba abierta siguió corriendo hasta llegar el parque donde siempre pasaba con Tk

END FLASHBACK

Y volvemos a donde empezamos con ella sentada llorando en el parque pensando en por que le pasaba esto a ella por que tenía que amar a alguien que jamás sentiría algo por ella además de amistad de repente algo la saco de sus pensamientos alguien la había levantado y la estaba abrazando fuertemente

Kari al fin te encuentro –dijo Tk abrazando a Kari

Que quieres-dijo Kari fríamente

Yo-dijo tk pero fue interrumpido

No me digas nada no quiero saber nada de ti nunca más suéltame-dijo Kari fuertemente

No Kari por favor no-dijo Tk abrazándola con más fuerza para que no se fuera de su lado

SUELTAME -grito Kari-déjame en paz y vete con Catalina

Por ..por qué dices eso?-pregunto TK

Porque ya sé que estas con ella ya se es tu novia solo …solo déjame y vete con ella-dijo Kari

Yo no estoy con Catalina te lo juro Kari no se de que hablas –dijo Tk

Mentiroso ella me lo dijo… solo…solo dime la verdad…tu.. la amas –dijo Kari con el corazón a punto de romperse-hace mucho que noto que esta enamorado de alguien …ahora se ..que es de …..ella

Es verdad que amo a alguien pero no es Catalina-dijo TK

Mentira no quiero oír mas SUELTAME SUELTAME –grito Kari desesperada tratando de zafarse del abrazo pero TK cada vez la sostenía con mas fuerza

TE AMO KARI TE AMO TE AMO –GRITO TK evitando que Kari se separara de el abrazándola mas fuerte hasta que sentido que poco a poco Kari dejaba de forcejear con el

Tu…-dijo Kari pero tk la interrumpió

Te amo Kari te amo demasiado no te alejes de mi por favor te amo –dijo Tk viendo directamente a Kari

Tu me amas?-pregunto Kari en un susurro

Si yo…te amo Kari te amo tanto que no podría vivir si no estas a mi lado-dijo TK

Y Catalina -pregunto Kari aun con un poco de duda

Ella no significa nada para mi tu sabes mejor que nadie que jamás me fijaría en ella es demasiado fría y engreida –dijo Tk

Entonces –dijo Kari

Si ella te mintió-dijo Tk acariciando su mejilla

Y era verdad lo que me dijiste-pregunto Kari con las mejillas sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa

Si yo te amo Kari amo tu voz amo tus ojos tus sonrisas te amo-dijo Tk

Yo…yo también te amo TK –dijo Kari

En ese momento Tk sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de alegría no lo podía creer ella la chica mas hermosa y adorable que jamás había conocido su primer y único amor estaba enamorada de el poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de Kari mientras cerraba los ojos ambos sentían la suave respiración del otro acompañada por los fuertes latidos de sus corazones que se podían escuchar en el silencio del lugar hasta que ambos terminaron con la poca distancia que había entre ellos fundiéndose en un beso muy tierno lleno de sentimientos lleno de amor ese amor que por tanto tiempo habían sentido.

FIN

PERDON SI ES CORTO PERO SE ME OCURRIO ASÍ Y YA JAJAJAJ GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
